<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caja musical by corvidsierra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596498">Caja musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidsierra/pseuds/corvidsierra'>corvidsierra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidsierra/pseuds/corvidsierra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un retelling de la historia de Barbara Finch, desde el punto de vista de una caja musical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caja musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día en que nací, nací maldita<br/>
Recuerdo todavía el peso de las manos lijándome, el suave beso de la brocha, el filo dulce de la sierra<br/>
Y la mirada del carpintero que me entregó a su nieta,<br/>
El asombro en los ojos de Barbara,<br/>
La nieta de Edith y Sven Finch,<br/>
Cuando todavía era niña.</p><p>Y me prometí a mi misma nunca olvidar la melodía que grabó el viejo carpintero en mis entrañas, ni el vals que me enseñó:<br/>
Tres pasos a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, y una vuelta,<br/>
Para bailar con la pequeña Barbara, la pequeña estrella</p><p>Pero después de esa navidad la pequeña Barbara se quedó sin tiempo<br/>
Siempre vestida y maquillada, entre luces y cámaras<br/>
Y su cuarto se fue llenando de estrellas y posters y colores<br/>
¡Pero nada de música! Nada de música.<br/>
De vez en cuando la sentía robarme miradas, pero pasaron años hasta que me volviera a abrir, hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos.<br/>
Pero cuando bailamos de nuevo -¡y todavía recordábamos el baile! - la notaba más alta, más triste y más cansada. Y en la casa se escuchaban dos pasos menos, y las estrellas y los posters dejaron de llegar.</p><p>Un día el viejo carpintero habló con Bárbara, que ya no era ni pequeña ni una estrella, y le contó del secreto que yo cargaba dentro. Tres vueltas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, y una llave va a saltar. Ya no hay niños en esta casa a quien cuidar del sótano, y debes saber a dónde ir si pasa algo.</p><p>Pero el día que sí paso algo, el hombre vino del sótano. Y Barbara escondió a su hermano, y llamó a su madre, pero no fue suficiente, y se la llevaron. Y canté con todas mis fuerzas la canción que me enseñaron, y aún así se la llevaron. Y después, no sé cuando tiempo después, el hombre volvió y me dejó algo, un regalo o un insulto, y me cerró de golpe. Y cuando su madre volvió solo quedaba su oreja guardada en mi vientre, y mi canción rebotando en la sala.</p><p>Y cada vez menos pasos recorrían estos pasillos, pero no me importaba. Yo solo quería escuchar los de ella, la pequeña estrella que bailaba conmigo cuando ambas nos sentíamos solas.</p><p>Después hubo silencio por muchos, muchos años. Y cuando la bisnieta de Edith vino a levantar el polvo y los malos recuerdos, nos miramos a los ojos y bailamos mi canción por última vez. Ahí supe cuál era mi maldición. Cuando ella muera, yo seré lo único que quede de Edith Finch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No todo está apegado al canon, pero quería escribir algo para Barbara porque she deserved better &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>